The Note: Incriminating Thoughts on Paper
by the13thgraduate
Summary: Donna leaves something in Eric's room, and she virtually trashes his room looking for it. Does she ever find it?


_I don't own That '70s Show. This story does include sexual content._

* * *

 **The Note/ Incriminating Thoughts on Paper**

 _Sometime in 1977:_

She was cleaning out her boyfriend's room, searching wildly for something she had lost in it. She had gone through his drawers, practically tore apart his closet, and even went as far as to look in the pockets of his clothes. Finally, she had been through it all and was right now looking under his bed, desperately trying to find a stupid piece of paper she did not want her smug boyfriend to find.

She groaned to herself, "This is all your fault, Donna."

If she didn't come over here in the first place, she would never have run into Eric. If she didn't run into him (with said note in her pocket), then she wouldn't have caught herself so entranced by him and come up those damn stairs to his room. If they weren't in his room, he wouldn't have tricked her into having sex with him as easily. And if they didn't have sex, she never would've taken off her clothes. And if she never took off her clothes, the note wouldn't have tumbled out of her pocket. And if the note wouldn't have tumbled out, she wouldn't be here now- searching every nook and cranny of his room!

God, she didn't even know why she wrote that freakin' note in the first place! She just felt like writing something and she wrote it and it made her feel both vivacious and cool inside. So, instead of stashing it in her diary or a drawer in her room (like a sane person), she kept it close to her. She had carried it with her for the past five months and now she lost it in Eric's room- of all places! So much for five months of "so far, so good."

And after having sex with him this morning, she stupidly skipped off to her house and didn't even realize she had lost the damn thing until she wanted to read it again. **That** was when she found it was missing! She tore apart her room trying to locate it. She tore apart her house trying to find it before Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, and the rest of them found it and showed it to Eric. The last thing she wanted was for them to make fun of her. The last thing she wanted was Eric to _read_ it, for any of them to read it! After retracing her steps, a sudden thought struck her in horror- she had been over with the Forman's, in Eric's room. Obviously that meant she must have lost it there, and if she didn't act fast, he would find it! She zoomed over here, and thanked the heavens when Kitty informed her that Eric had to drive Fez to his tap dancing class so he wouldn't be back for about an hour, but now that hour was almost up and she still hadn't found that damn note!

She was so riddled with heart pounding panic that if she ever found it she would burn it. It derived to die in a pit of swirling fire- that damn thing was causing her to go crazy.

Her breath quickened as her palms became full of sweat.

 _Where was that stupid note!?_

It **had** to be around here somewhe-

"Donna?"

She stopped cold. As slowly as she could, she looked up toward the doorway to see that her boyfriend was in shock at what she did to his room while he was away.

Eric swallowed, his green eyes analyzing everything that was out of place and out in the open. Finally, after taking in the sight that was his room, his eyes landed on her, "I knew you didn't approve of my _Playboy_ collection, but you could've just told me to throw 'em out instead of ripping my room into shreds!"

Honestly, it was as if a hurricane came through his room.

Donna guiltily stood up, shaking her head, "No, this has nothing to do with your _Playboys_. It's just…I was over here earlier and I…well, you see…"

A confused Eric guessed, "You were so disappointed with the sex, you rampaged my room for revenge?"

"No…" Donna sighed, feeling like a monster for what she did to him, "I lost something and I think I may have lost it here. I was trying to find it…"

"Lost something?" Eric thought, "Like an earring?"

Donna's mouth turned tight as she asked carefully, "You haven't found anything, right? Anything that isn't yours… have you?"

Eric shook his head, a bit jumbled up, "No. I haven't found any earrings."

Donna sucked in a breath, feeling so awkward. She then nodded, "Okay. Good. If you find anything, just…just leave it alone and rush it over to me without peeking at it."

"What are we talking about?" He questioned.

Donna stepped over the mess she made and shrugged, wanting desperately to run home and bury her face in the sand, "Nothing. Bye Eric."

Eric cautiously nodded as she ran down the stairs in humiliation. As soon as she was out of sight, he stepped in his room and closed the door. He then sat on his bed, taking in the mess his girlfriend had made. He would have to clean it up before Red came home, that was a given.

"Donna…" He sighed.

And then his innocent face turned into a mischievous one as his long fingers slid into his back pocket, taking out a folded, yellow note that smelled like Donna. After they had sex that morning and she had left, he noticed it on the floor by his sneakers. He was going to rush over and give it to her, thinking it was something important for class, but then he unfolded it and read it.

He couldn't do it.

In fact, he decided to keep it- at least for a while anyway.

And he remembered he was going to keep it in his drawers, but when his mom called upstairs for him to take Fez to his tap dancing lesson; he hastily put it in his pocket and forgot about it. Occasionally he read it in the parking lot while he was alone in the Vista Cruiser, as he waited for Fez's lesson to be over.

And just as then, his trembling fingers unfolded the yellow note and his eyes savored every sentence for the twelfth time that morning. His lips mouthed every word, so no one else would hear it but him. He would make sure that no one would see it but him. He would be the only one to read it, over and over and over again.

 _"_ _His hands traced over me like brail, his long fingers massaging the tender underside of my breast. My eyes closed with ecstasy, my lips letting out a soft moan as his long, beautiful, engorged self, plunged itself in me. I let out gasp, feeling the him wiggling inside me. I couldn't stop myself as I let out a whimper. His thrusts became more violent, bouncing my tight hips every which way. My legs began trembling, prickling with tense nerves and unrelenting joy._

 _He growled, sucking my neck tenderly, ruthlessly. He rammed me harder against the dashboard of his station wagon, lifting my feet up in the air for a better position. His breaths came in short gasps, his perfect body refusing his own pleasure of sweet release so he could satisfy me, and only me._

 _Continually._

 _Endlessly._

 _Our hot flesh burned together, for each other. It was almost too much. As the seconds stretched…_

 _Endlessly,_

 _Continually,_

 _He then whispered in my ear how much he loved me, how much he needed me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in ecstasy, unable to remain compliant, while he again slapped my naked body into him, grindingly masterful in each pound._

 _He mumbled my name, 'Donna…'_

 _He was mine._

 _And I screamed like a shameless whore, loud enough for the whole fucking world to hear me, 'ERIC!'"_

 _And I his._

 _Continually._

 _Endlessly._

And then it stopped. He never before wanted to read more of anything in his life. He was almost panicked that it stopped, forgetting that he was there, he actually wanted to find out what else happened.

And how she described him- it made Eric Forman blush with pride.

Engorged?

She thought he was engorged?

And beautiful? What was that all about?

She thought he had a perfect body? He prayed she never gave that a second thought and leave it just as it was.

He never loved the English language so much.

He never loved her writings so much.

His stomach was tied in knots. This note was much better than his _Playboys_. It was so detailed and gave him a tremendous ego boost. He couldn't believe she actually thought of him in this manner. She always sort of teased him about being shy about sex, but according to this, he was more than enough for her to take!

He folded the note and decided he wouldn't make the same mistake she did. He bent down, and grabbed a roll of tape. He walked over to his Farrah Faucet poster on his closet, and took it down. He taped the note behind the poster, and put the poster back up so no one would know the difference.

After a little chuckle, he whispered to the yellow note behind the legendary poster, "So you were what she was after? Well, now you're mine." And as he turned on his heel to face his room, he let out a small, almost relieved, laugh, "Good thing Fez didn't see you. He would've toppled down the stairs and then build me a shrine or something, thinking I'm some sort of Sex God."

He paused.

He wondered if Donna had a shrine of him in her room.

It didn't hurt to hope.

* * *

 _Inspired by the episode when Donna said that even though Eric was thin, he could read her body like brail._


End file.
